Waiting for Christmas  KroryxMiranda
by weiseWoelfin
Summary: Krory and Miranda thought of really special presents for each other...


Waiting for Christmas – KroryXMiranda

Miranda had been acting kind of weird all month long. Krory had often watched her giggling lost in thoughts while looking at him. It was Decembre. She had decorated her and Krory´s rooms for Christmas abd was already counting the days until Christmas Eve. Krory was in high spirits for Christmas as well and was wondering what Christmas present to get for his girlfriend. It had to be something special, maybe something from her hometown in Germany.  
And maybe the time was now right for… well, he still had three weeks left to worry about that.

He held it in his hands the day before Christmas Eve, nicely wrapped up in golden paper with a little red ribbon around the box.  
When he met Miranda by coincidence on the floor, she asked with a grin:  
"Got all presents for Christmas ?"  
"I do have them. And it took a lot of effort to find something special for a very special person in my life".  
He put his arm gently around around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Miranda smiled all over her face.  
"Me too. And I´m sure you´re going to… oh ! Take a look outside! It snows!"

Krory looked out of the window to see some white flakes falling softly to the ground.  
They stood there, arm in arm, watching the white beauty , hoping that this moment would last forever.

On Christmas Eve there was a big party at the Order´s cafeteria. It was a cheerful atmosphere, all members of the Black Order had come together to celebrate Christmas. Here and there you could even find a member of the Asian Branch who had sneaked away using the Ark to be with their friends from HQ. But were there really all members? No, someone was missing. Whatever place in the cafeteria he looked at, Miranda wasn´t there. Krory sat down and nibbled unenthusiastically on one of Jerry´s famous Christmas cookies.  
"Hey, Kuro-chan, what´s wrong? You´re looking as miserable as sin."  
The tall exorcist winced. "Oh…hello, Lavi".  
"So what´s on? You should cheer up! It´s Christmas Eve, y´know!"  
Krory sighed. "I just can´t find Miranda. And I was really looking forward to giving her the present I got for her by midnight"  
He looked at the floor.  
"Oh, what are you gonna give her?", the redhead asked curiously.  
"Oh, well, er…it is…uhm…oh, that´s none of your business!" Krory blushed.  
"Why so secretive? As if I couldn´t ask Miranda tom…"  
"Hey Lavi, are you gonna be in the snowball fight or not ?" the muffled up Allen called to the redhead.  
"Comin`!" Lavi looked at Krory "Cheer up, Kuro-chan. It´s not like she has abandoned you. Most likely Miranda has caught a cold and doesn´t want to infect everyone. I shouldn´t wonder if it were like this, considering it´s that cold outside" and with these words he turned around and ran after the others.

Krory, who didn´t want to stay at the party without Miranda, walked slouchily toward his room. As he got there, he noticed a letter someone had jammed under his door. He opened it and recognized Miranda´s scrawly handwriting saying "Come to my room". The tall exorcist gulped and grabbed the small box in his pocket to check he hadn´t lost it. Then he turned around and walked with a quick pace to Miranda´s room.

He checked in case the box had gotten lost on his way to her. It hadn´t. Everything was fine. By midnight he´d give it to her and he was hoping with all his heart that she would not reject it.  
Miranda immediately called "come in" as he knocked, as if she had been waiting impatiently for him. Krory opened the door, and what he saw made him gasp : the whole room was enlightened by white candles which were, due to his long wait, almost burned down to their half. White rose blossoms were lying all over the floor and, to top the atmosphere of, it had started to snow again, hovering snowflakes were dancing behind the window.  
But the thing that made Krory catch his breath was neither the candlelight nor the blossoms on the floor or the snow, but his girlfriend lying on her bed, wearing a nightdress that showed more skin than it actually hid.

The stunned exorcist needed a moment to regain the ability to think straight again.  
"Mi…Miranda…"  
"Arystar…why don´t you come over here ?"  
Krory gulped and took shyly a few steps forward.  
"Wow…I…really wasn´t expecting something like this…"  
Miranda blushed. "Well, we´ve been together for three years now and…I thought it was…"  
"…it was time to get things serious", the tall exorcist quietly ended her sentence. He had come up with the same thought. He grabbed his present even harder.  
"You must think bad of me now", Miranda whispered ashamed, "it´s like in a bad novel".  
"No… no, it´s not, it´s really… romantically".

The two of them remained silent and stared at the floor. After a while Miranda grabbed a bottle of wine and 2 glasses from behind her bed ; another part of her Christmas surprise for Krory.  
"Want some?"  
"Er… yes, please", he answered for not seeming to be rude. Since they had actually no topic to talk about and were kind of embarrassed of the situation, they just drank silently several glasses of wine. After the fourth glass (the bottle was empty by now) the alcohol started to take effect on them.

"It´s just too bad", Miranda sighed, " preparing all of this took a lot of effort. Maybe this wasn´t a god idea after all. I´m looking so plump in this nightdress anyway".  
Krory, who suddenly realized that he had never seen her so lightly clad, had a long and close look on her.  
"No", he said, softly streaking through her curled hair, " you never looked better". Miranda bent forward and kissed Krory, who returned her kiss , which turned quickly into a wild necking, ending in a passionate heavy petting.

The next morning Krory woke up next to Miranda, who slept calmly breathing cuddled to his chest. As he looked around the room, he noticed their clothes lying around the bed within a radius of about three metres, their underwear on top of the pile. Now he realized that they were naked, and last night´s details were coming up again:  
How Miranda had gently streaked the hair out of his sweatened face, the warmth of her body on his and the warm reflection of the extinguishing candlelight in her eyes the very first time they had slept together.  
He watched Miranda´s beautiful body beneath his and enjoyed her warmth while his mind recalled the last night in all of its details, trying to engrave everything in his memory before it had the smallest chance to fade.  
His girlfriend moved and stretched beneath him.

"Good morning", she whispered.  
"Good morning." Krory kissed her softly on the cheek.  
"Have you slept well, Arystar ?"  
"Never slept better", Krory answered with a smile.

So he had missed midnight. Instead of that he had spent the most beautiful night of his life. And after this night he knew for sure that she wasn´t going to reject the ring. This evening he was going to propose marriage to Miranda.  
And in return, she would make him the happiest of men.

-The End-


End file.
